Split Two Ways
by Chibi-Yaten
Summary: It hasn't been to long since Seiya left. But now he's back and something strage is going. An old villan appers. And everyone begings to get in fights. Yaten and Taiki begin acting strange. Seiya's world is turning upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Darien is walking Serena home from their date at the amusment park. Serena opens her door and then turns to face Darien. " Darien, I had a really fun time today and thanks for the locket."

" I had a fun time too Serena, and I hope our future together will be wonderful too. The locket is to show you that I still love you and always will. Go ahead, open the locket." Daren said in a sweet and gentel voice.

When she open the locket it had a beautifully picture of her, Darien, and Rini in it. "Thankyou so much. I love it. Humm... The locket, it's made of pure gold. You must of spent a fourten on it."

" It's to show how much I care about you and how much you and Rini mean to me." Darien said. " I'll see you later." Then Darien walked off.

He was on he way to his aparmet when he saw Seiya. " Oh, hi Seiya. What are you doing back?"

" I was just wanted to come and cheak up on things." Seiya replied.

Darien nodded and went inside his apartment. Seiya turns around and sees Yaten and Taiki. " Hey guys. I tought you were back at the hotel." Seiya says confused.

" We were, but then we relized you were gone and have been looking everywhere for you!" Yaten says in a anoyed voice.

" Lets go back to the hotel. It's getting late." Taiki says.

" But I wanted to go see Serena!" Seiya complained.

" You can see her tommrow." Taiki replied.

"Okay, I guess so." Seiya said

Seiya starts to walk off. He turns around and glares at Dariens building. Then follows Yaten and Taiki.

They get back to the hotel. Yaten turns to face Seiya. "What were you doing in front of Dariens apparment if you wanted to see Serena anyways."

"I say him talking to Serena, so I decided to go and wait there so I could sit down." Seiya said looking away.

Yaten and Taiki falls asleep on the couch. Seiya is staring out the hotels window looking at the stars. "Why do I feel like comeing here was a bad choice. Ever since I came here I feel as if something came back with us." he whispers to himself.

"I wonder if she still remembers me at all?" Seiya wispers "This time we don't have to hide anything, so their won't be any misunderstandings. I think I might go to that school again so I can see her."

Next Day

"Yaten, Taiki get up!" Seiya yells while shakeing them.

"What are you doing Seiya! It's like 6:00 A.M." Yaten said annoyed.

"I just thought you might want to go to school with me." Seiya said suprised at Yatens reaction.

"Well if we don't we'll be looking for you for hours." Taiki said.

"I don't care at least I wouldn't have to get up so eairly!" Yaten complained.

"If you don't want to go, you can back to sleep you can. Me and Taiki a just go." Seiya said.

"No, you've already woken me up"

Shows them at school

Serena and Mina are running up the stairs to try and make it to class on time. "Come on Serena, we can make it." Mina says breathing heavely.

"I don't think I can make it." Serena whines.

"Just a little bit futher." Mina says.

Their a little ways from the door when the final bell rings."Nooo, we didn't make it Serena." Mina says.

"I think it's impossable for us to get to class on time." Serena says with a frown.

They walk into the classroom. Serena turns from Mina and sees Seiya. "Huh? Seiya!" Serena says suprised.

* * *

I hope you like my story. It gets better later on. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah. Why do you act so suprised?" Seiya asked.

"Well... It's just that I thought you were never coming back, and if you did it would be a long time from now." Serena said not fully sure if what she was saying made any since.

Mina gives Seiya a funny look. "Is Yaten and Taiki here too?" Mina asked curiously.

"Of course. In fact their at the door right now."

"Hi Yaten! Hi Taiki!" Mina yelled in a cheery way.

Yaten and Taiki were startled a bit from Mina's yelling. Amy walked in. Her and Taiki started talking. Mina was talking to Yaten. Lita walked inside. "Hi Serena." Lita said. "Seiya? Yaten? Taiki? When did you guys come back?"

"We've been here since yesterday." Taiki replied.

Lita nodded and went over to her desk. The teacher walked inside also supriesd by their prensence. "I see you've returned." the teacher says.

Seiya looks up from his conversation with Serena. "Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I just heard that you moved." the teacher said. "That's all."

Mean While

It shows a strang dark place. A shadow forms. Then the strange place lights up and shows Galaxia sitting on her thrown. "I've been able to regain controll of this body, and with this space gem that I have found I've become even more powerful. Their's no way the Sailor Senshi can bet me now. I will have my revenge. It's all thanks to Seiya that I found my way back here. I can't wait to see his expresion when he sees what about to happen all because of me. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Later on that day after school

"See ya later Serena." Seiya says after he walked her back to her house.

"Bye Seiya, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Seiya walks back home to his hotel, he sees that Yaten and Taiki are already their. "Seiya where were you!" Yaten complained. "You were suposed to meet us in front of that old game building."

"After an hour we figured that you would know that we went home." Taiki said.

"I was walking Serena home." Seiya said as if he didn't see why they were acting how they were.

"Well I thought you might want to know that something isn't right" Yaten said, still in an irratated voice. "We weren't sure you knew because you were acting so care free."

Seiya turned back to the window he was looking out the other night. He walked towards. "I knew. I just don't know where it's coming from. But it's very faint. So I thought it was nothing to worry about."

Yaten got angryer. "You can't take everything so lightly. This thing could be very dangerous." Yaten turned away from Seiya.

"It's can't be too strong if we can barely sense it." Seiya said not paying attition to what Yaten said.

"Yaten right Seiya. Your taking this way to lightly. You don't need to worry about it as much as Yaten is right now though." Taiki remarked.

Yaten face expression went from angry to insulted. He walked over to his be and went to sleep. Seiya was still looking out the window, gazing at the stars. "Where do you think this power is coming from. Do you think we made a wrong choice on coming back, Taiki?" Seiya turns around after a momont of no reply. "Taiki?"

Taiki had fallen asleep on the sofa. Seiya smiled and then turn back to the window.

That Morning

Yaten wakes up. He looks over at the clock. It reads 7:00 A.M. Yaten sits up half asleep. He looks around. "Seiya! Taiki!" Yaten yells as he gets up. Within a few minutes he relizes their not there.

Shows School

Serena and Mina are late for class again. Serena goes to her desk with Mina following. "Hey Seiya."

Seiya looks up from the worksheet on his desk. "Hi Serena."

Mina looks around. "I only see two of you. Taiki and you. Where's Yaten?" Mina asks.

Yaten walks in the class room. "Why didn't you wake me up." Yaten complains. "I had no clue where you two where. I can understand you wandering off. But Taiki."

"Well after how you acted yesterday when I woke you up, me and Taiki decided not to bother you." Seiya said. "After all we don't want you being grumpy all day."

Yaten just ignored that comment and walk to his desk. Serena turns back to face Seiya. "What are you doing?" Serena asks curiously.

Seiya looks up again. "It's the project the teacher assaniged yesterday. It's due in a couple of minutes."

Serena looks over to Mina. She had her project on her desk adding some final touchs too. The other all were doing the same thing. "Oh no. Now I'm going to fail for sure. Even Mina did her project."

Seiya looks back up at Serena. He looks up at the clock. "Well it looks as if the teacher isn't going to show up today. Maybe he changed the due date of the project. You know this is 50 of your grade right."

Serena moaned. The teacher then walked in. "Sorry I was late class. The traffic was very heavy today."

Serena got a sour look on her face. "Just my luck."

"You never change, do you Dumpling." Seiya said.

"It seems you never change either." Serena replied.

After School

"Hey Serena!" Seiya yells while running up to her.

Serena turns around and stops. "What is it Seiya?"

"I wanted to know if you had any plans for tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to now if you wanted to go to movies with me."

"I can't."

"Why not" Seiya said with a disaponted look on his face.

"I have a date with Darien tonight."

"Oh."

Serena turns around and walks off. Seiya remains standing there for a few minutes. Yaten and Taiki walk up. "Are you comeing or not." Yaten said.

Seiya looked back and nodded. "You two go ahead. I'll catch up."

"You better be at the hotel within an hour or else we're going back home ASAP." Yaten said. "You got that."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever just go. Like I said I'll catch up." Seiya says as Yaten and Taiki walk off.

"What does he have that I don't" Seiya says to himself. "I mean look at me. I handsome and charming. Is it the fact that I'm really a girl or what. I mean I would stay as Seiya forever it I could have Serena."

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. It may not be as good as the first. But this is just the raising action. So it gets better trust me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Seiya is walking home. He hears a strange noise comeing from a dark allie. He walks back their to see what it was. "Huh... I can't see a thing any more. Hello! Any body here!"

He continues to walk futher. Then he falls though something. "Ahhhhhhh!" Seiya screams. "What just happend? Where am I."

He is still in total darkness. Then it light up. He is in a strang world. Everything is swriling. The bright colors start to hurt Seiya's eyes. "Ahh! I like it better when it was dark! This is making me dizzy."

The colors come to a stop. He looks around. He hears some strange laughter. "Who are you! What do you want from me!"

"I have a question for you." The voice replys.

"And what would that be." Seiya says while looking around trying to figure out where the voice is comeing from.

"Whould you do anything for this girl?" The voice says.

"What girl."

A image appears of Serena. "Huh. What are you going to do to her." Seiya pulls out his little head phone tranformation thing. "Fighter Star Power, Make Up."

Seiya is now transformed into Sailor Star Fighter. "Star Serious..." She is inturupted by the voice.

"Wait a second."

"What!"

"Just tell me if you would do anything in the world for this girl."

"Yes. Star Serious..." Fighter is inturupted again by the voice.

"I can do something that might intrest you."

"What would that be."

"First tell me. Would you give up your Sailor Senshi powers to be with her."

"What do you mean."

"I can get rid of you powers that way you can become a normal Earth man. You wouldn't be able to transform though." the voice says. "It the only way you can ever be happy Fighter. To be a man forever. This way you won't have to worry about the fact that your really a girl. And then maybe Serena will return your love."

Fighter puts down her wepon. _I want to have Serena but, what if this person is tricking me._ "Have you made up your mind?" the voice asks.

Fighter thinks for a moment. "Ok"

"Huh?"

"Get rid of my powers."

"This will only hurt for a second."

The colors start to spin again. She starts to feel dizzy. A light comes from above and hits Fighter. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She turns back into Seiya and becomes unconsous.

The light goes away and the room is filled with darkness again. Seiya vanishs. Light comes back to the starge world. Galaxia is sitting on her thrown, laughing. "What a fool. She didn't even reconise my voice. Now I have Star Fighters powere in this amulet." She then puts the amulet around her neck. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Shows Seiya in the park laying agenst a tree. "Huh. I thought the voice said it would only hurt for a second." He stood up and looked around. "I don't feel any difftrent."

He reached to where he used to keep transformation head set. It wasn't their any more. He looked around to see if the was anybody around. "I see if I can trasform without it. Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" Nothing happend.

A look of happyness appered on Seiya face. "I'm finally normal." he says. "I can't transform. I just another normal person. I can't wait to tell Serena."

Seiya walks back to his hotel. "Man. I'm still feel kind of dizzy."

He walks inside. "Hey Yaten. Hey Taiki."

Yaten looks up from his work. "Where have you been? It's been three hours."

"I was just looking around at the scenary"

_I wonder if I should tell them that I can't transform any more. _"Hey, I have something I need to tell you."

"What would that be?" Taiki asked.

"Well you see... I was walking and a heard a strange noise from a dark allie. So I went down there and fell through a hole to a strange world." Seiya says. "Then I hear this voice. It asks me 'Would you do anything for this girl' and I'm like what do you mean then I transform and start to attack and the voice is like 'Wait a minute' and I'm all like what and then the voice says 'I can make you a normal man' and I think for a moment and say yes and know I can't transform anymore."

"Your joking, right." Yaten says while laughing a bit.

"No"

"What!" Yaten screams. "How could you even think about doing such a..a stupid thing!"

"I did it for Serena."

"That no excuse!"

Seiya walks out. "Hey, get back here! I'm not done yelling at you!" Yaten yells from inside the hotel.

_I didn't think they would take it this badly. But at the time all I could think about was Serena._

Back Inside The Hotel

"Don't you think you were a little harsh?" Taiki asks Yaten.

"Well it's not my falt he's single minded."

"He can make his own descions Yaten. He's not a little kid. You can't controll his life."

"I guess your right. But if something bad happens cause of this. I'm blaming you." Yaten walks out.

"Huh... Wait a minute. Why are you blaming me for what he's doing." Taiki runs after Yaten.

* * *

I hope this chapter is more interesting to you. 


	4. Chapter 4

_I wonder what I should do. If I go back to the hotel Yaten, will blow me out. Huh.. There's Darien. _Seiya follows after Darien. Darien sits down on a bench with Serena and hands her one of the ice creams he was carring. _Soon that will be me thier beside Serena. _After they are done with their icecream they walk off. Seiya follows not far behind. _Where are they going._

Darien and Serena go through the park and take a left once they reached another road. _He's just walking her home. But I'm going to follow anyways._ Once the reach Serenas' house Serena turns around before reaching her door. Darien kisses Serena. "I love you more then anyone in the world Darien."

"I love you to Serena."

Then she walks inside. Seiyas' eyes widen. _I know they love each other. But it hurts me so bad. I came back to have my hearts wish fullfild. But instead it's being ripped to pieces. Is this what I came back for. I knew that they were in love, but, I thought I had a chance. But right now I don't know._

Seiya turns around and starts to walk off. Darein turns and notices Seiya walking off but he doesn't say anything.

_I want to go back to my plant now. But I can't anymore. Why did I have to be so stupid._

Back At The Hotel

Yaten is waiting for Seiya to walk in so he can yell at him some more. "Don't be too mean to him." Taiki says.

"Why not? He deserves."

"Just try to be as nice as possably."

Seiya walks in. Yaten opens his mouth ready to yell but he notices the depressed look on Seiyas' face. "Go ahead. Yell at me. I deserve it." Seiya says with his eyes where you couldn't see them.

"What happend?" Yaten asks worried.

"Nothing."

"Come on and tell us Seiya." Taiki says.

"Does it have anything to do with Serena?" Yaten asks.

"Maybe."

Yaten knew that meant yes.

The Next Day

Seiyas' alarm clock went off. Yaten got up and turned if off. Taiki sat up and streached. They both looked at Seiya. "Should we wake him up?" Taiki asked.

"No. He needs to stay away from her for a while." Yaten said.

"We need to stay here to, for Seiya." Taiki said.

Yaten nodded.

Shows At School

"Come on Mina, we can make it." Serena says to Mina as they are running up the stairs again, trying not to be late.

"Yes, today will be the day!" Mina said.

"Yes, today we will be on time." Serena replys.

The bell rings before they made it inside. "Nooooo!" Mina yelled. "We were so close, yet so far."

They walked into the classroom. "Hey Sei...ya..." Serena looked around her class room but didn't see him, Yaten, or Taiki.

She sat down at her desk. She turned around and looked at Seiya desk.

A Few Days Later

"Don't worry Serena. He'll be back today." Mina said.

They walked in the classroom. Serena looked around, but he wasn't thier. "Mina, he's been gone for three days. Did he leave without saying anything to me." Serena said, a tear started to form in her eye.

Mina just looked away and went over to her desk and sat down. "What's wrong with Serena?" Lita asks Mina.

"I think it's something about Seiya."

"Do you think she has feelings for him even though she loves Darien?" Amy asked.

"She must. By the way she's acting" Mina replyed.

Back At The Hotel

"Seiya, you have to eat something." Taiki said. "Seiya. Come on, eat something."

"Taiki." Yaten said.

"What?" Taiki asks.

"I told you that I was going to blame you if something bad happend to Seiya. Remember." Yaten said.

Taikis' face got a worried look on it. "Yeah..."

Yaten pulled out a bat. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Taiki screamed. Yaten got off the couch and walk toward Taiki. "What are you doing Yaten! Don't be hasty!" Taiki yelled.

Yaten came even closer. "Ahhhhhhhh! I'm out of here" Taiki yells while running out the door.

"Hey! Get back here! I have to take my anger out on somebody!" Yaten yells from the window of the hotel. He walks back over to the sofa and sits down. "I'll get him when he gets back."

At The Library

"So your telling me he chased you out of the hotel with a bat!" Amy asked Taiki.

"Yes."

"Wow. Do you think he really would of whacked you"

"Nahhh. I think he was just messing around." Taiki replyed. "He was just angry. That's all."

"Okay. Then why did you run?"

"Well... It's better to be safe than sorry." Taiki said.

"I guess your right."


	5. Chapter 5

"Seiya. You have to eat at some piont." Yaten said. "It's been a week since you last ate something."

Seiya didn't reply. Yaten grunted and walk over to the sofa. "Why do you always sit on that sofa?" Taiki asked Yaten.

"Don't make me get the bat again."

Taiki eyes widend. "Theres no need to do that."

Their is a knock on the door. Yaten walks over and opens it. 'Huh... What do you want!"

"I wanted to know if Seiya was here." Serena said.

Seiya looked turned his head to look. "No." Yaten said and shut the door, almost hitting Serenas' face.

Serena stood their a second and then walked off. Seiya layed his head back down on the pillow. _I wonder what she wanted._

That Night

Yaten and Taiki were asleep. Seiya got out of his bed and walked over to the door, then he paused for a second. He walked out of the hotel. _I going to go find out what Serena wanted. But first I'm going to get something to eat. I wonder if anyplace good is open at this hour._

After Seiya finishes eating he starts to walk to Serenas' house. He walked up to her door step. He knocked on the door. Sammy opened it. "Hello."

"Is Serena home?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah." Sammy replied.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure, wait a minute. I'll go get her." Sammy said and then shut the door.

A few minutes later Serena opend the door. "Seiya?"

"I wanted to..." Seiya said. "Huh... Why are you crying."

"I thougt you left because you were angry with me." Serena said. Then she wraped her arms around Seiya.

Seiya eyes widend. "Serena." Seiya whispered.

He put his around around her as well. "Seiya, What did I do to upset you?"

Seiya looks away. "Nothing. I just didn't feel very well."

Serena nodded. "Well, I have to get back to the hotel."

"Ok, I see you tomorrow then?" Serena asked.

"Sure." Seiya said then walked off.

The Next Day

Yaten woke up. Looked around. "Seiya! Taiki!" Yaten said.

He walked over to the refrigerator. There was note. It read.

_Yaten,_

_Me and Taiki have already went to the school. When you get up you can come if you want._

"Seiya! Taiki!" Yaten yelled while running out of the hotel.

At School

Serena and Seiya were talking. Then Yaten barges in. "Why did you do this to me again."

"Same reason as last time." Seiya said.

Yaten just walked over to his seat. "Seiya." Yaten said. "Get over here."

Seiya walked over to where Yaten was. "What?"

"I thought you were angry with her."

"Uhhhh..."

The teacher walks in. "Seiya, get back to your seat."

Seiya looked up. "Yes, sir." He walked over to his desk and sat down.

Later That Day

"Yaten!" Mina yells.

Yaten stops and turns around. "What?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because of Serena."

"What did she do?"

"She hurt Seiya." Yaten says. "He may have forgiven her but I haven't. I don't want to have anything to do with you and your friends."

Yaten walks off. Mina stands still for a moment and then she walks off.

Back At The Hotel

Taiki and Seiya are talking with each other. Yaten walks in. "Where have you been." Taiki asks.

Yaten sits down on the sofa. "No where."

At Serenas' House

Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy, and Rei were all in Serenas' room eating pizza. "Hey Yaten was acting weird today." Mina says.

"What do you mean?" Lita askes. "He didn't seem to be acting weird."

"Well I was talking to him eailer and he told me that he didn't want to have anything to do with us." Mina said.

"Why would he say that?" Amy questions.

"He said something like Serena hurt Seiya." Mina said while bitting into the pizza.

"That's weird." Serena says. "He seemed fine yesterday."

"I don't get it." Rei said. "Do you Amy?"

"No." Amy replys. "I don't understand Yatens actions. I ask Taiki about it next time I see him."


	6. Chapter 6

Serena was walking with Mina to the arcade. When they got in their they went over to that racing game. "Theres no way you can beat me now!" Mina said smiling.

"I will beat you this time." Serena said in a determaned voice.

Mina had won the game. "I can't belive you beat me five times in a row." Serena said.

"Just proves I'm the best." Mina replyed.

"Hey look it's Amara and Michelle!" Serena said.

They walked over to where they were. "Hey." Serena says. "I haven't seen you two in a while."

Amara turned around to face them. "Oh, hey. I haven't seen you in a while either."

Hotaru and Trista walk up. "Hey!" Hotaru says.

"Hi." Serena and Mina say at the same time.

"So how has it been going for you two?" Michelle asks.

"Well Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki have come back." Serena says.

"So the've returned." Trista said. "How has it been with them being around."

"Okay right now." Mina says. "Except for Yaten. He's acting really weird. As if it was after we found out about each others powers."

"Strange." Amara said. "Do you know what's causing his actions?"

"I'm not really sure." Mina said. "He said something like Serena hurt Seiya and Seiya might have forgiven her but he won't or something of the sort."

"Strange." Michelle said. "Do you know what you did Serena?"

"No." Serena says. "I don't know."

Outside The Arcade

Rei, Lita, and Amy are walking. "Where could they be?" Rei asks.

They look into the window of the arcade. "Their they are." Lita says.

They walk inside and they notice Amara and the others. "Hey." Amy says.

"Hey." All of them said at the same time.

"Oh yeah!" Amara said.

"What?" Serena asks.

"We've been sensing some strange energy." Amara said. "At first it seemed harmless and far away. But it's coming closer and closer."

"Do you have any clue what it is." Lita asked.

"No." Trista said. "I wish we did though."

They talk for a couple of hours then leave.

The Next Day

Serena wakes up and yawns. She looks outside, it's raining. She walks out of her room into the kitchen. She looks in the food cabnit. It was empty. Then she looks in the refrigerator, it was empty too. She looks at all the other places they store food and everything was empty. She notices a note on the refrigerator door. It reads.

_Serena, Sammy, gone out for food. Be back in alittle while._

"I'm going to starve." Serena says.

Sammy walks in with some candy in his hands. Serenas' mouth starts to water. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sammy asks.

Serena walks closer to him. Sammy starts to back away. "Ahhhhhhh!" Sammy says while running into the living room.

Serena chases after him. "Give that to me you little twerp."

"Noooo! It's mine!"

Sammy runs to the front of the couch. Serena jumps on the top of the couch so she can get to him before he gets away. The couch turns over. "Wahhhhhhhh!"

Serena gets up and starts to chase after him again. They knock over a lot of stuff. Most of it didn't break, but one or two items had. She was still chasing Sammy when their mom walked in. "Serena, what is going on!"

Her mom yells.

They both stop and look at her. "It's all her falt." Sammy says. "I was just eating this candy and she went crazy."

"I did not."

"Clean this up right now." Their mom says. "If you don't you won't get any of this candy. And the stuff you broke will be taken away from both of yours allowance."

They both started cleaning. The door bell rings. Their mom walks over and opens it. "Hello."

"Is Serena here." Seiya asks.

Serena turns around from her cleaning. Serena is covered in filth from cleaning the mess they made. "Serena come here now."

Serena knew this was one of her moms ways of punishing her. Her mom went back into the kitchen and Serena went to the door step. Seiya stared to laugh. Serena was embaresed and angry at the same time. "Sorry."

Seiya says then giggles. "It's just that."

"Don't even say it." Serena said.

"Ok. I won't then."

"What did you come here for."

"I just wanted to talk."

Seiya walks inside and sits on the couch. He looks around at the mess. "What happened here."

She explains to Seiya what happened.

"All of this over some candy?" Seiya said.

"Yeah." Serena says, then blushs.

"I have to get back to cleaning."

"I'll help."

"Really!" Serena says happly.

Seiya nodded. Sammy walked in. "Mom says we have to get back to cleaning. You clean in here I'll get the kitchen." Sammy walks into the kitchen.

Serena and Seiya start cleaning. The door bell rings again. Serena walks over to awnser it. It was Darien. "Hey Serena." Darien said. "Are you ready to go."

Serena gets a disapointed look on her face. "I'm sorry Darien. I'm stuck cleaning up the mess me and Sammy made."

Seiya turns to look that way. "Go ahead. I'll finish cleaning."

Serena turns around. "I don't want to leave you cleaning up my house alone."

"No. Go ahead."

"If you say so." Serena walks out slowly. Then she shuts the door. Seiya watchs her from the window. She goes out of distance.

_I wonder if I made the right choice. To let her go with Darien. _Seiya gets back to cleaning. He finished cleaning within an hour. He waits around for a little while. Then gets up and leaves.

He walks back to the hotel. Yaten and Taiki were gone. Seiya walks over to the hotel window and looks out. It was starting to get dark. "I keep forgetting to tell Serena that I gave up my powers for her."

Mean While

Shows the strange world again. "Ha ha ha ha ha." Galaxia says. "My time for revenge is coming closer." She looks at the amulet she put Seiya powers in.

"It's all thanks to you, Yaten, and Taiki that I found my way back." She says. "But it's thanks to you that my powers have increased."

Shows A Musume

Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru are inside looking at the stuff the musume had. "What do you think about all of this Trista." Amara says.

"I'm not sure." Trista says. "Hotaru do you sense anything that we don't?"

"No." Hotaru said. "Do you think it has anything to deal with the Starlights."

"I'm not sure." Michelle said.

"Right now we don't have to worry about it though, do we?" Hotaru asked.

"No." Trista said. "It's far away right now."


	7. Chapter 7

Taiki walks back inside. "Hey Seiya. Have you told Serena that you gave up your powers your powers to be with her?"

Seiya turns around. "Well... I'm waiting for the right time. I was going to tell her when she came back from her date with Darien but it was getting late so I came back here."

"Oh."

"Where is Yaten?" Seiya asked.

"I thought he was with you."

They walked outside. "And he yells at me when he can't find me." Seiya said.

They had been searching for a few hours when they saw a musume. "You think he's in there?" Taiki asked.

"Well we have to at least look in there." Seiya said.

They walked around untill they saw Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru. Seiya and Taiki walked over there. "Have you seen Yaten."

Amara had an angry look on her face. "Why are you asking us?" Amara said hatefully.

"What's wrong with you?" Seiya asked confused.

"Ask Yaten." Amara awnsered.

"He's done something like this before." Seiya said. "Me and Taiki had nothing do with it though."

Amara turned her back to them. Taiki started to walk off. Seiya looked back at Taiki. "Where are you going?"

Taiki stopped and looked back at Seiya. "Let them belive what they want." Taiki said. "If they don't want to belive us then I think we should just go with whatever Yaten said." Taiki walked out.

Seiya turned to face Amara and them again. "Well I'm don't have anything to do with whatever is going on."

Seiya says. "Please just give me a chance."

Amara looked at the others. They all nodded. "Sure." Amara moaned. "But you only get one chance."

Seiya face brightend. "So you don't hate me for what Yaten done."

Amara smiled. "Nahhh."

Seiya walked off. He went back to the hotel. When he walked in he say Yaten sitting on the sofa. Seiya expression changed. "What did you tell Amara and the others!"

Yaten grunted. "Tell me what you told them!" Seiya yelled.

Seiya turned and noticed Taiki sitting on the bed. "We've decided that we're going back home." Taiki said.

"What!" Seiya yells. "Even if I wanted to leave I couldn't!"

"Well why don't you go get them back." Yaten remarked.

"I can't." Seiya said. "I don't even know if I can and I don't want them back."

"Why not?" Yaten frowned.

"Because I gave up my powers out of love." Seiya said. Then he walked over to the window. Seiya replayed what the voice had told him 'And then maybe she can return your love.'

"But you haven't told her yet." Taiki said.

"I told you. I'll tell her when the time is right."

"And when will that be?" Yaten asked.

"I don't know yet." Seiya replyed. "But I will know when the time comes."

"We don't want you hanging wround with them Seiya." Taiki said.

"Why not." Seiya became upset. "What did they ever do to us!"

"Just listen to us." Taiki replyed.

Seiya stood still for a minute. Then he ran out of the hotel. "Get back here Seiya." Yaten yelled from the window.

Seiya just continued running. _Where am I going. I just have to keep running. _He turned a corner. He was infront of Dariens apartment. _Why did I come here._ He walked past Dariens aparmant. Seiya was back at the dark allie from before. He finds himself back in the strange dark world again. The colors apper as it had last time.

He heres the strange voice again. "I have an idea."

"What would that be?" Sieya asked.

"First awnser my question."

"Ok"

"Does Serena love you and only you."

Seiya thought about Darien. "No."

"Well why don't you elimanate the compition then."

"I can't kill him."

"Why not."

"Because..."

"Because why?" the voice asked

"I don't know I just can't kill him."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

Seiya vanised from the strange world. Galaxia appered. "Why is he so ignorant. I give offer him a solution and he won't do it."

She sits on her thrown. "Well if he don't kill him I'll have to destroy him along with the others."

Shows Seiya

_Great, now I can't get that thought out my head. That voice won't let me forget. It keeps reapting the same thing over and over. _Seiya goes back to the hotel. Yaten was asleep in his bed and Taiki was reading a book. Taiki looked up. "So where did you go?"

"Nowhere just walking around." he replied.

'Kill Darien.' said the voice from eailer. "Get out of my head!" Seiya screamed.

Yaten jumped out of the bed and fell onto the floor. "What are you yelling for!"

Seiya looked over at Yaten. "Nothing."

Yaten nodded and then he went back to sleep. Taiki not long after that went to sleep. Seiya walked over to the window and looked out. _Who is this voice. Why won't it leave me alone. I can't kill Darien and this person nows it. What am I suposed to do._


	8. Chapter 8

Seiya is walks inside the class room and sits at his seat. Yaten and Taiki walk in a little after he did. They walk over to two seats in the back of the classroom that nobody ever sits at and sit there. Seiya hears Serena and Mina running up the stairs. The last bell rings. "Nooo!" Mina says. "We almost made it. It seems like no matter what we do we can't get to school on time."

"Maybe tomorrow we'll make it on time." Serena said.

They walked over to their seats. Mina turns to face Lita. "Why are Yaten and Taiki sitting back there?"

"I don't know they just went back there." Lita replyed.

The teacher walks in. He looks at Yaten and Taiki sitting in the back. "You can sit there for today if he's going to be your partner for the worksheet today."

They both nodded their head. Seiya was Serenas' partner. "Serena..." Seiya started to say when he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around and seen a wadded up piece of paper. He pick it up and he say it had something written on it.

_Seiya,_

_Don't say whatever you where going to say to her. And besides we told you not to talk to her or any of them._

Seiya saw that the handwriting was Yatens'.

He rewadded the paper and tossed it into the trash can. He looked back at Serena. "Serena." he said. "I wanted to know if you had any plans for this weekend."

"No." She replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well..." His started to blush. "I was wander if you wanted to go to the fair with me this weekend."

Serena blushed too. She looked down at the worksheet. "Sure."

Seiya smiled. _This will be my chance to make her mine._

Later That Day

"Ha ha." Mina laughed. "Your two are the only people in our class that failed that worksheet. Even I understood how to solve those problems."

Serena and Seiya glared at Mina. "Well you had Amy as a partner to help you with it." Serena said then smirked.

"Well actually we both did have the work." Amy said. "So she did understand the problems. She didn't need my help either."

"Yeah and we still go a 100." Mina grinned.

That Night

Seiya was looking out the window again. Yaten looked over at the window. "Looks like it's going to rain. Well guess you'll just have to cancel your date with Serena." Yaten grinned slightly.

"It's not going to rain." Seiya said.

"It looks pretty cloudy and the weather man said it was going to rain." Taiki says.

Seiya turned back to the window. Yaten fell asleep on the couch, and Taiki fell asleep while reading a book.

_Please don't rain tomorrow. I might never have a chance like this again._ Seiya fell asleep.

That Morning

Seiya yawned and then rubbed his eye. Yaten and Taiki wake up a few seconds after him. Seiya looked outside. "See Yaten. Not a cloud in the sky."

Yaten grunted. Seiya walked out of the hotel. He went to Serenas' house. He knocked on the door. "Hello." Sammy awsered. "Oh it's you. Your probably here for Serena aren't you?"

Seiya nodded. Sammy let Seiya inside. "I'll go get her." Sammy says then runs up the stairs to Serenas' room. Serena walked down the stairs. Then they both walked out.

At The Fair

Serena and Seiya were having a good time that day. It was starting to get dark. The lights on the rides started to come on. Serena and Seiya went to the ferris wheel. Serena was looking out at the sencery. "Serena." Seiya said.

"What?" She askes.

"I wanted to tell you I don't have my powers anymore."

Serena looked shocked. "Why not? What happened to them?"

"I gave them up for you."

Serena gaze softend. "You did that for me?"

"I would do anything for you."

"Seiya." She leaned towards Seiya.

Seiya leaned towards her too. Then Serenas' cell phone rang. She jumped up, started by it at first, then she opened it. "Hello...Okay...Good bye."

The ride ended. "I have to go." Serena said. "My mom wants me home."

She ran off. "Wait." He said while reaching his hand out, but ihe was too late. She was already out of sight. Seiya ran they way he thought Serena had went. He saw her up ahead. "Serena!"

Serena stopped and turned around. "Seiya?"

Seiya ran up beside her. "Can I walk you home?"

"Sure."

They were at Serenas' door step. "See you tomorrow." Serena said.

Serena walked inside. _She gives Darien a kiss at her door step but not me._

Seiya walks back to the hotel. When he walked in he say Yaten and Taiki. "I told you not to talk to her. Which includes going on a date with her!" Yaten said with rage.

Seiya ignored Yaten. Seiya heres the voice in his head again, 'Kill Darien'. _Why do I keep hearing this. This voice won't leave me alone. Seiya walked over to his bed and went to sleep._


End file.
